What could Go Wrong?
by anime.addicted.2.ur.love
Summary: this is just an ordinary story with where NaTsUmE WiLl Die.... beware! death fic! hehehe...
1. mission accomplished

**What Could Go Wrong?  
by: anime.addicted.2.ur.love**

* * *

**Summary: **This is a story wherein natsume kept a secret about himself being injured. he kept this from all his classmates. he is getting worse everyday. mikan and his other friends even notices it but he is still ignoring it. then, he collapsed and was brought to the alice hospital. there, he knew that he was going to die soon because of an illness he inherited from his mother. 

**From the Author:** I hope you like this story. its quite short cause this is just my first fic. i know that some of it wrong grammared. so, please help me. please review and add any comment and i'll except my mistake. hehehehe... tnx anyway guys! for reading my lousy story! L'

* * *

**Chapter One: Mission Accomplish**

It was a night that had full moon. Natsume has a mission again from persona. it was very dark and natsume was hiding in the shadows. that night, a black car passed the alice academy and stopped exactly where natsume was. the door of the car slowly opened. there, he saw three men in black suit. they were holding weapons and armors. their body was so big and strong.

Without any help, natsume was ready for his mission that night which is to guard the gate of alice academy. as natsume turned on his alice, the men noticed it and found natsume behind the tree. they immidiately used their guns and shot at natsume. natsume wasn't shot for he was very skilled, fast and strong. he showed himself to the men and balanced himself at the fence. there, he used his fire alice and made the three men stand in fire. the three men was on fire but one of them still has got the guts to shoot at natsume. "you are gonna die, you pesty kid!" said the man. with that, he luckily shot natsume with three shots. First, he was shot at his left knee and then, he was also shot at his right shoulder and at his left arm.

Even though natsume was shot, he still managed to burn the three men to ashes. He used his fire alice very quikly. "The fight is over. i should go back now. ahhhh..." said natsume and also winced from the pain. then, after that, he returned to his room without being noticed.

with a quick second, he felt his body fell to his bed. there, he quietly fell asleep...

* * *

**ItZ ReAlLy ShOrT YoU kNow... But D' Nxt cHapteR wON't... L' **

**Request:** Please review and add comments.

and also, what do you think will happen to the next chapter?

do you think that my story is bad and lousy? pls add in ur comment...

i'll be w8ing 4 ur reviews!

bye guys! thank you for reading this!

wish you guys a happy day!


	2. How to be weak

What Could Go Wrong?  
by: anime.addicted.2.ur.love

* * *

Chapter Two: How to be weak

That morning, natsume woke up at exactly 7:45 in the morning. his body ached all over. he remembered quickly what happened exactly at his mnission. at last, he accomplished the mission of persona and at last he will be not criticized again. "but i must keep this a secret to persona. i should forget the pain and act as if i'm alright." natsume said. That morning, natsume was not only injured but he was also very hot and looked like feverish. "oh...this is bad...they'll gonna notice me." he said worrily. he then stood up even though it caused pain all over his body. when he felt the pain, he immediately coughed and coughed. he noticed that his palm was covered in blood. he just ignored it.

In order not to be late in class, natsume hurriedly got to the shower. there, he took a bath. his body was now clean and was not covered in blood again. even though he was shot three times, he still managed to get the bullets out of his body even though it hurts. after he took a bath, he put his clothes on: a dark blue shirt with white shirt in the inside and a red shorts. he looked in the mirror to fix his hair and noticed something. his face was so pale and was covered in sweat. after that, he again ignored it.

after fixing himself, he ran towards his classroom. when he ran he can feel his skin stretch and it made natsume feel weak and tired. when two minutes poassed, at last, he reached his classroom. he was now covered in so much sweat. he was very pale that all his classmates looked at him with curiousity. "HEY!WHAT ARE YA'LL LOOKIN AT?" natsume said feeling tired. then, natsume sat down at his chair.

"hey, natsume. are you alright?" said his best friend. ruka now knows... oh my god... i dont like getting sick... it makes me weak... "Yeah! i'm totally fine." natsume lied. then, he turned his face to the right and catched mikan and hotaru looking at him. finally, mikan spoke. "hey natsume. you look quite pale. is there something bothering you?" "hey little girl, stop annoying me!" with that, natsume felt very tired and feverish.

the classroom was very noisy until mister narumi entered the room. Good morning class." "Good morning mister narumi." they all said in chorus while standing up. "please sit down you all." narumi said again with that very beautiful smile. he ordered his students to pass their homework. As his students were passing the papers, he noticed about natsume. he was getting pale as usual. with that thought, he walked to the table of natsume and ruka. "natsume, please stand up"said narumi with concern to the boy. natsume felt the flow of pain quickley as he stood. "hey natsume, are you alright?" his teacher said. now, all the students in the class was now staring at the two. natsume was getting worried. "yeah , narumi. i'm tota---" then he collapsed falling forward to narumi.

All the students gasped. Narumi was very worried with the boy. narumi held the boy in his arms and examined the boy. natsume was very pale. with that, he put his hand to the forehead of natsume to know his temperature. now, narumi is in shock. he never ever held a person so very hot.

"Students! Somebody call an ambulance in the central town! and quickley!" their teacher said. in a split second, the ambulance took natsume,narumi and some students like mikan, hotaru, ruka and more.

At The Hospital, natsume was brought to room 358. there, he rested. but before that, he was first checked up by some doctors. they examined him and runned test. there, they knew that something wrong is with natsume. while natsume was resting in his room, the test were finished.

it was already 5:00am when natsume woke up. his eyelids opened slowly. when he woke up, he saw mikan and the others sleeping in the room. then with no one to notice, natsume made a small smile and slept again peacefully.

the next day, when finally natsume woke up, the news of the doctor was only said to natsume...

* * *

its too lousy... 


	3. true feelings

What could go wrong?  
by: anime.addicted.2.ur.love

Chapter Three: My true feelings

when natsume woke up in the hospital, the doctor who has the news about his health, told natsume with a complicated face. that day, natsume knew what was really wrong with him. he knew that he has an illness that cannot be treated by anyone. the illness that he has now was the cause of the bullet that hitted his body. inside those bullet were chemicals and toxins that enables a person to shorten their life.  
"does everybody knows this?" said natsume with his head down so that his hair is covering his eyes. "no, natsume. i thought that you would be mad when they keep taking care of you like a baby." said natsume's doctor. "hey, when will i die?" said natsume when the doctor almost left the room. "a month or so..." with that, the doctor left the room leaving natsume all alone.

in a few minutes, his classmates and friends entered the room altogether. mikan and ruka approached to him and said "what did the doctor said, natsume? did he say that you are alright?" "yah, im gonna be fine. he said that i just have worn myself out." said natsume looking at the window. he noticed that his room was full of flowers, chocolates and get-well-soon cards even though he was very rude and cruel to them.

the bell rang and all his friends and classmates left the room except ruka. "mister narumi said that you are excused. i hope you will get well soon natsume. i am so worried about you." said ruka with tears in his eyes. then, ruka left the room leaving natsume all alone in his room. then, in a matter of seconds, he drifted back to sleep.

In his dream...

he was in the hill. he was with ruka. they were still kids.  
and they are watching their hometown burn into ashes ruka was crying hard.  
"mommy! daddy!" ruka said.  
while ruka was crying, natsume said something.  
"it...w-was...all...my...f-fault..." "w-what... are you talking... about, n-natsume"  
"i-im really s-sorry, ruka"ruka stopped crying and started to listen what natsume was trying to say "i was t-the one who caused t-the death of your p-parents... i have t-this power that i can't control... i h-have the p-power to b-burn things"  
when natsume said that, ruka saw a fire in natsume's hand "natsume!your hand is on fire"  
"ruka, t-this is my power and this is t-the cause of the death of your p-parents...i h-hope you forgive me"  
"oh, natsume... i f-forgive you...just don't l-leave me alone... you a-are the only family i've g-got..."

(end ofdream)

natsume woke up with mikan on his bedside and ruka on the chair sleeping. he realized that someday, he got to tell them about his illness. he knows that it will hurt them, but he just wanted to die. he wanted to die and suffer because he wants to stop hurting people. he wants to stop being cruel and rude to others. he want to repay for all his sins. he wants to live peacefully. he doesn't want to... use hispower... 


End file.
